


Works In Progress

by BelindaTopan96



Series: One Of A Kind [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Fun, Magic, Story, Vampires, WIP, Witches, Work In Progress, original - Freeform, surprise, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelindaTopan96/pseuds/BelindaTopan96
Summary: a work in progress of the little projects I have been working on.I'll post various bits, they relate to the main story or backstories to some characters.all rough draft.





	1. Chapter 1

A woman. Squirming about on the wooden floor like a little worm, muffled squawks come through her gagged mouth. Limbs tied together in thick, sturdy rope, bruised and red from the rope.   
A sweet fragrance lingers in the air.  
Her muffled cries are drowned out with the loud thrum of her heart, the fragrance intensifies, drowning my senses. My breathing quickens, desperately wanting the heady scent thrum through my empty lungs. My mouth dries, throat parched, it only burns with every breath, but I can't seem to stop breathing it in.   
I feel the sharp ache as my canines grow. My tongue only glides over the fangs, feeling the needed sharpness to carry out my next move.  
It's all instinctive, I barely register my movements.   
The woman’s muffled cries only fall on deaf ears, her heart only thrums faster, the yearning grows with disparity.  
With unknowing strength, I tear her neck to the side, her skin ripping like paper and the red liquid pools out from the wound.  
It is a mere touch with my dry tongue, an explosion of flavour and pleasure rolls through me as I lap up blood.  
I couldn’t restrain myself any longer and desperately rip her into the skin with my fangs.  
A satisfying muffled scream came from her as I gorge upon the sweet, life-giving liquid within her veins.  
I drink faster, feeling the warm blood escape, smothering my mouth and onto my clothes. I must not lose a single drop  
A pleasant warmth spreads through my body, the burning sensation goes, and pleasure is only replaced.   
So good, so warm. Mine. Every drop is mine.


	2. Rune

a newborns mentality is the same as a toddler, all we want to do is eat and sleep for the first six months, self-control is near impossible at the first three, but is crucial to learn before the six-month mark. Our mentality returns back to the age before we became a vampire.  
It’s a degrading thought, but it makes sense. I was more cocky, brave even. I wouldn’t turn this challenge away. But now, I want him to take of everything, I don’t want to do this on my own.  
“You’ll be fine,” he assures, putting his hand on my head, gently patting my head. I take comfort in the small gesture and nod slowly.  
“Promise,” I whisper


	3. Rune

“father p-please!” I cry out to the man who stands in the grand hall. Allowing to men carry me out. “I won’t disappoint you again! I promise! Give me another chance!” I scream.  
He holds his hand up, and the guard stopped, only keep me in place.   
His heavy steps echo through the empty room, thundering as he walks closer towards me.  
I am filled with relief as I watch the man I call father coming over to give me one more chance.  
He bends over our eyes meeting. A Fiery look of disappointment and betrayal befalls him.  
“You are no son of mine,” he hisses. Moving away he gives the orders to remove me.  
I became like marble as the guards carried me away. I sharp painful hole grows in my heart. Painfully hope is ripped from me and I am left as a hollowed husk.


	4. Anything but ordinary - Chp 9 WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a scene i have been working on for the second book

“So how does this whole world transportation work?” I asked Rune as we continue to walk through the streets of London.   
“There are doors all over the world, they can take you to different worlds or take you to a different destination within the world you are currently in.” Rune begins, and I nod.  
“So which door takes you to the other world and the other within?” I ask him. Rune looks at me; I think he expects me to know all this shit.  
“It depends, if you were to jump to another world it’s hit and miss, but if you’re just travelling within the world you are in, just say the name of your destination, then the word to open the door.” He explains with a smug grin.  
“So for example, I went to the door and said, ‘Melbourne,’ and the word to take me there?” I question, and Rune shakes his head.  
“You need to be more specific, as it could mean a street or parklands. If you say ‘Melbourne City, Australia,’ it will take you there.” I nodded taking all the information in. It’s interesting to learn how all this supernatural stuff works, but more impressive that I can travel anywhere in the world by a door. It would save me a boatload of travel costs, and I’ll never have to set foot on a plane again.   
“So how do you know the right one to use?” I asked, Rune now looking slightly exasperated.   
“Whether it’s a door, a wall, a window, you know it’s a door when you see this particular symbol.” He explains.  
“How do I know about the symbol?” I ask. Rune looked at me and thought about it. It only took him a few seconds to smile.  
“That’s right, you need to see a witch or warlock, depending if they want to help us,” he answers, his smile never leaving.   
“Why do I need to see one?” I asked further, and Rune only sighs.  
“How are you even a slayer?” he asks my question with his own. I give him a hard stare and Rune sighed once more, just getting the hint. “These doors were made aeons ago by witches and warlocks and so to protect the existence of these doors only they can see them. We need a spell to be given that sight,” he explains further. I nod, both impressed by Rune’s understanding as well as daunted by the thought of the task of locating one of these witches  
“I assume they’re not going to reveal themselves voluntarily, are they?” I ask, and Rune frowns.  
“They don’t trust Werewolves or humans. When it comes to us, the mutual respect we have is balanced out with mistrust as well. So they’re afraid that we will try to destroy the balance that exists in this universe.”  
“There’s balance?” Rune nodded.  
“As you know, there can only be one supernatural doppelganger, ferals are the ones who not meant to be supernatural, hence the reason why they go feral. And witches fear they will discover the doors and cause havoc.” Rune continues, taking a deep breath. “Thankfully they haven’t, nor have they threatened a witch to know about the sight but I’ve seen what they can do, and they’re a nuisance to whole supernatural existence,” Rune finished with a small growl resonating through his chest.   
“Right, so do you know a witch who can help us?” I asked him, snapping him out of his inner thoughts. Rune only nodded and looks at the street sign.  
“Fortunately we are close to an old friend of mine, she can help us,” he answers walking across the street, only for me to follow closely behind.   
It didn’t take us long to reach a little cafe, with customers leaving and entering or sitting down and having a chat. Rune gives his most charming smile and walks into the café confidently. I follow behind, and already I hear a high pitched squeal.  
“Rune!” cried a young girl, wearing a bright red dress, a small name tag and an apron on top with the word ‘Barista’ displayed. She ran towards Rune and tackling him into a hug. Rune could handle the force of the tackle and held the girl tight. She pulled back slightly and saw me and glared. “Who’s she?” she asks Rune.  
“Just some slayer who needs a spell, really annoying if you ask me,” I roll my eyes to his answer and watch the anger quickly disperse from the girl, and gives me a wide smile. “I’ve missed you,” she pouts giving her attention back to Rune. Rune’s smile only grows wider.  
“Aw, Zita I’ve missed you too,” he coos, his hand holding her cheek affectionately and she begins to giggle, her cheeks starting to turn pink. But it was only short-lived when her innocent smile disappeared and frowns at Rune, her bright green eyes going cold.  
“Where have you been?” she demands, moving his hand away. “Ten years, ten years since I last saw you and not once you called,” she huffs, her black curly hair waving in the air as she turns, walking back to the counter. Rune sighs and looks at me shrugging. What the fuck am I witnessing?   
“C’mon Zita, I’ve been busy, you know how things have been,” Rune reasons with her but she only continues to ignore him and walks behind the counter, back to making coffees for the waiting customers.   
“Busy enough so you couldn’t call me, let alone visit,” she hissed, and Rune flinched. He sighed and stood on the opposite side of the counter.  
“I’m sorry, Zita, I should have contacted you,” she continued to ignore Rune and called out the customer’s coffee and went back to making more. He only sighs once more. “I’ll buy you dinner, at your favourite place,” he offers, and a small smile appears on her innocent face.   
“The one in Paris?” she inquires, and Rune only nods. Her smile grows and gives a small squeal. “Oh Rune, I forgive you,” she squeals happily.


	5. Book 3 - epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about a year ago. I tend to go back and forth on book two and three, even while I was editing the first one. I have older pieces, some not as good as my newly written work but I do like this scene. 
> 
> a duly noted warning to people who piss off writers. what you say and do, can make you the villain in my next book and die at the end. :)

The downfall of the organisation has made Mr Sanders incredibly paranoid. Knowing death hides in every dark corner, he is always quick on his feet. A black-clad of guards, surround him as he rushes through the spacious hall terminal. The urgency to the private jet hasn’t been so critical in his life, until now. With no organisation, or government backing, he’s vulnerable, and this makes him nervous.   
“The plane is ready, Mr Sanders,” one of the black-clad guards announce. Mr Sanders nods. Slight relief fills him, and he sees the plane ready for him. Knowing he will be safe.   
Guards covering him in all angles as he steps out into the brisk cold air. Slightly shivering, in his finely pressed jacket, he walks to the plane. The hand grasping the cold railing of the metal staircase and ascending up.  
Stepping into the warm, personally made a cabin, all suited for Mr Sanders tastes and refinery.   
The door seals, Mr Sanders, relax, orders a white wine and takes it easy. He is safe, in his little plane, ready to escape.  
“Mr Sanders.”   
Sanders freezes, heart accelerates, his hands shake, spilling the fine wine all over.   
Eyes of a dangerous predator stare down at him, a fanged smile grows as he watches the little man shake. He hasn’t forgotten. The pain, the suffering, the hunger, all in the name of science. Bullshit. “I was worried you would never make it,” Zack purrs. Sanders stares at the tall figures behind the vampire. Recognising the most powerful vampires in society. Sanders never expected for the young vampire to have such influential friends.  
Zack felt safe with his family by his side, remembering the cruel things this man had caused him. But Zack is willing to let it go, Zack is willing to let go of the pain and let Sanders live. But, Sanders made a massive mistake, a mistake that he cannot ignore. Something so big that Zack would kill anyone over for. Hurt Ceres.  
It crushed Zack, watching his family suffer, unable to do anything but destroy the person who caused it.   
“You know, I was happy to let go on your merry way. Let you live in this delusion that you are safe. But fortunately for me, you made a grave mistake, and therefore I have to kill you.” Zack gives a wide grin. Getting up from his seat, stalking over to Sanders.  
“You hurt Ceres. So, I’m going to make this long and painful.” Zack giggles. Excitement rushes through the vampire’s veins. His screams will be most rewarding.  
“P-please,” Sanders begs as the vampire comes closer, his claw-like hands reaching for him.   
“Too late, Sanders. Too late.” Zack coos.  
No one can hear his screams, no one can listen to his cries, no one will listen to him. 

Gone.


	6. Book 3 - fight scene - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll post part 2 once I fix up a certain bit in the scene. 
> 
> Needed to be done for a while.

“Go, Zack,” I whisper. Staring down the man, I once called a friend. Zack grabs my arm tightly, shaking his head.   
“I’m not leaving you with this thing,” he growls. Zacks hand grips tighter, snarling at Nicolai.  
“I’m not asking,” I hiss. I break free from Zacks hold and stare into his eyes. The influx of emotions crashes like waves within his eyes. Anger, sadness, fear and hate. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I gently grasp his shoulder. “I’m going to be ok. You know what to do.” I assure him, giving the biggest smile, I could muster. Zack nods slowly and looks over my shoulder. His eyes harden at the enemy behind us and growl.  
“Be careful,” He whispers and races off without another word.  
“And now there are too,” Nicolai’s grizzly voice echoes, bouncing off the walls in this hallowed hall.   
I turn to the feral. The stench of bitter blood stains the air, making it near impossible to breathe. It’s a shame you had come to this.   
I met my cold gaze with Nicolai’s happy smile. He had fallen under the bloodlusts control, meeting all the standard requirements a feral held. The crazy, wild look in his eyes, fervently moving one place to another, looking for anything that moves. Blood coating his hands and mouth, clothes were torn, unkept, no longer caring for the need of human bashfulness. Hands sharpened to unnatural claws, fangs always exposed and lengthened to an irregular size.   
Why?  
“I’ve been waiting for your return. Seems like I went too easy in our previous fight. You’re still here,” Nicolai giggles. Leering his head up to the roof and sighing in content.   
“Yep, I’m still here,” I reply, not giving it any satisfaction.  
Nicolai’s smile disappeared, a loud growl erupts from its chest.   
“I’ll make sure to do it right this time,” he snarls.   
Blink, and it is gone, fist immediately contacts my face, sending me flying through the thick concrete wall and landing into an open space room.   
Damn it. It’s still too powerful.   
Nicolai gives a satisfied smile. I stumble to my feet, feeling the throbbing pain in the right side of my face.   
Motherfucker.  
Again, it’s gone, and once more I feel the immense force on the side of my ribs, hearing the sharp snap within. I open my mouth in agony, a silent scream only emits from my lips. I fly a metre away from it. I take a deep breath, feeling my ribs mend themselves and snap into place. I get back up quickly to block Nicolai’s punch; my arms break from the force and patch itself again together.   
Damn it. I can’t keep doing this.  
Nicolai takes this chance to swing one punch after another, knowing my arms can’t keep mending themselves that fast.   
I give way, feeling the crushing blow on my left side. My entire skull crushing onto the concrete. My vision blacks out, my breathing stops, my consciousness waning, fading back and forth between life and death. Nicolai lets out a feral roar, followed by maniacal laughter.  
“Gone for two years and this is what we get?” it mocks, feeling the sharp pain in my ribs once more. Fuck! “The mighty hybrid! Still unable to do her job! No wonder they wanted to experiment,” It snarls.   
“Not that I can complain, I want this, and I am more powerful than you!” It laughs. I let a shaky breath out. Using all the strength I muster, I grab his leg. Nicolai went stiff under my grasp but to only then laugh.  
“At least I’m not a bloodthirsty monster,” I whisper.   
Nicolai’s laughter came to a stop. Kicking my hand, he growls and grabs a handful of my hair, hoisting me up from the ground.  
“An unfortunate side effect but hoping to eradicate the hunger. After all, I am meant to be an improved version of you,” it snarls baring its canines, heavy saliva dripping from the tips.   
In a swift motion, the full force of my head colliding with the concrete causes everything to black out, pain is the only thing I feel. The repeating bashing of my skull against pavement finally stops. Nicolai finally let’s go of my bloody head and quietly hear the tapping of its feet, becoming fainter with each step.  
It’s enough damage to keep me down but not enough to kill me.  
I slowly lift my head, my vision finally repairs itself, skull reshaping and healing the shattered bone, my brain reconnecting the pathways, becoming less like a vegetable each second. I regain movement, twitching my fingers to then moving my arms, everything repairing itself at a rapid rate.  
“Still alive?” it chuckles its cold laugh echoing in the hollow room. “I swore your heart stopped for a second,” it murmurs. The tapping of its feet getting louder again.  
I cough up large amounts of clumped blood, allowing me to breathe again.   
Damn it! I can’t win! I can’t beat him!   
‘You’re only holding yourself back.’  
Yeah . . . I know.


	7. Book 3 prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote like 3-4 years ago. cleaned it up a bit but I know it needs more work.

Blood, whores, drugs, the perfect combination to get lost in lust both blood and sex. Drugs intoxicating my system, giving a high buzz I need for tonight’s entertainment as woman helplessly fall into my arms and play the flirtatious game. It excites me.   
Her arousal enticed me further to play the game of cat and mouse. Her heightened heart rate made me craved something more than just sex; a cruel hunger forced itself through my drug haze and demanded to be fed.   
An evil smile crept upon my lips as the girl began to grind me, she doesn’t realise the danger she’s in. To be near me in my arms, I could so easily take her right here if I want to but not without a taste first.  
I made the first move catching her lips with my own. She moaned loudly, giving in so quickly to the lust. I couldn’t help but rush, unable to control my excitement as my prey became so easy to capture. I wanted to taste every inch of her skin, her body and her blood.   
I could easily tell her blood was laced with drugs. As they freely hand them out to the whores and vampires to give them a quick rush of excitement. I couldn’t help but moan out of pleasure. The drugs were good, but the best drug is blood.   
Blood, how can one begin to describe the feeling it can give. Ecstasy, life, satisfaction, bliss not one word could describe the feeling it gave. Better than drugs. The sexual haze quickly left me as I begin to succumb to my darker urges, the need is too great to ignore.   
Lowering down to her neck, I gently kissed around the artery, as well as giving little nibbles here and there, building her sexual need. A low growl came from the back of the throat, my instincts begging me to take over. The girl moaned, caught up in her own lust. Oblivious as to what is about to happen next.  
Finally, I tear through the delicate skin with my fangs. Lost in her haze of drugs and sex, she moans loudly. We both moan in ecstasy.   
What she thought is a hickey became something much more vicious. Lost in the lust of blood, nothing could tear me away from my prey. I could kill anyone who does.   
Blood laced with drugs is more bitter than clean blood but all worth it for the effect of the drugs to take place.   
Of course just any human’s instinct, she began to squirm under my grip, coming to the realisation that she will die tonight. Trying pull away, I bring her closer and bite down even harder. She just gasps in pain. A shiver travelled down my spine in sick pleasure, knowing I had caused this pain. I wanted to hear her scream.   
Small cries escaped from her lips, begging me to let go. I grinned at the pathetic pleas. I could so easily play with her more, but I grew tired and lose interest quickly. I wanted something new to play with. Her struggles died off. She promptly became limp in my arms, her heart slowly beating to a stop. Just like that, she was gone.  
I pried my fangs off her corpse and smiled at my work. The girl, dead at my feet, the music loud as everybody grinds up against each other, trying to close in on the little space they have. Everyone is oblivious to her lifeless corpse.   
Pity, she was just another distraction.   
 


End file.
